Battle of baltimore
Battle of Baltimore The battle of baltimore was a full scale conflict during the war with the heirarchy between the heirarchy and the humans. Niether the Novus nor the Masari had arrived on earth yet. Pre-Battle It's two months after the heirarchy desended on the earth and they have taken over most of it. They've destroyed Australia, cast aside resistance in europe, and slaughtering the chinese and red armies in asia. Now they focused their attention on north america and the HQ of the last intact force on earth: Whashington D.C. But to ensure victory, they needed a place to immediatley resupply their troops. The perfect place to do this was baltimore. As amercan armies began to fall left and right, they began to pull all forces to D.C. As the heirarchy began to move troops secretly to Baltimore to take the humans by surprise, one grunt strayed off course and ran into a human scouting party. Although the grunt killed 4/5 of the unarmed scouting party, one got away and told an almost unknown colonel called colonel Moore. Moore, seeing his dire situation, immediatley phoned for reinforcements but could only get 4 tanks and 9 armoured transports. Including the reinforcements, his force consisted of 50 marines, 7 flame squads, 4 rocket squads, 11 armoured transports, 6 tanks and 1 mobile missile launcher. Either a miracle or a great tactical plan was needed to win this battle. The Battle Stage 1 Moore and his forces formed on the outskirts of the city to defend the south. The entire heiarchy force arrived within 1 hour. It was comprised of 3 habitat walkers, 1 assembly walker, and countless grunts and defilers. The heirarchy's plan was to bash through all defenses and mutate civilians into slaves but moore had ordered an evacuation of the city. The heirarchy's walkers went in single file so as to cover each other when through defenses. But since the frontward firepower was drastically reduced from 3 to 1 Moore managed to repulse them with casualties of 25 marines and 1 tank. Stage 2 The heirarchy tried a different approach, sending all it's infantry and defilers to attack in a three pronged assault. Seeing this, Moore sent his armoured assault vehicles behind skyscrapers to hide them. When the attack came it broke through the human lines and appeared to win when Moore ordered a retreat. But then the armoured assault vehicles roared into action, pushing back the defilers and grunts. Stage 3 Moore ordered a full retreat to the main base where the defenses were tighter and where helicopters were being built. As they retreated the heirarchy, enraged at they're defeats, charged headlong after the humans. All three walkers advanced on the base in a triangular formation while infantry attacked from the east. Moore decided to defeat the infantry first. But things immediatly went against him. Brutes crushed his lone remaining tank and Grunts were stomping all over marines. The battle finally looked to turn to the heirarchy. But they were foiled yet again by assault vehicles. They seperated the grunts from the Brutes and slaughtered them while other humans killed the Brutes. They immediatly rushed to engage the walkers, in other words to their deaths. Moore's force took down one walker and severely damaged a second but were ultimatley defeated. The remainder of Moore's force retreated to the very east of baltimore and retreated in several transports. Aftermath Although the heirarchy succesfully captured Baltimore, Moore inflicted huge casualties on them. The heirarchy were never able to use the base to it's full potential due to frequent human raids. The novus also conquered the base shortly after their arrival in D.C. Category:Conflicts